


Scaredy Cat (Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader)

by cherryglazerr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Sweetheart, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr
Summary: You hated haunted houses. Lucky for you, you meet a handsome stranger who helps you avoid freaking the fuck out.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Scaredy Cat (Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> No sexual content, rating is for language.

In your current terrified state, you could be forgiven for being too preoccupied to notice the scheming grins exchanged between your friend and the loud, crimson-haired boy who had been trailing behind you you two with his straight-faced friend. However, you weren’t sure you could forgive yourself for the embarrassingly loud whimper you let out upon realizing that you had lost your friend while walking along the dark, dingy hallway. Crouching down and cursing every deity you could think of, you pull your knees up to your chest and accept your miserable fate.

“Oh, fuck, this is it, isn’t it? I didn’t even get to tell my cats how much I love them, and now I’m going to die, I’m actually going to fucking die...”

“Sorry to interrupt your little soliloquy, but I can assure you, hired actors in a theme park haunted house are not going to kill you.”

If it wasn’t for the sinister piano music playing in the background, you swear, you would’ve heard literal angels singing. Looking forward at the large hand extended towards your pathetic form, you accept the help and lift yourself back up. Casting your head upwards, your eyes shine as you stare up at your saviour.

Who, coincidentally, happened to be the same very, _very_ attractive stranger that you had been eyeing while waiting in line earlier. 

Unfortunately, you couldn’t quite afford to internally gush over this tall, handsome stranger as you were rudely interrupted by the sound of booming footsteps echoing within the narrow hallway, thudding closer to where you two were standing. Suddenly, the door just ahead of you flew open, and behind it stood the object of your worst nightmares. The burly, masked figure, clad in a bloodied butcher’s apron and welding an unnervingly large meat cleaver, began charging straight at you. 

Letting out a blood-curdling screech, you jump in fright, clambering onto the object closest to you in a frantic effort to escape the clutches of the Leatherface-esque psychopath. After counting down to a minute, you open your eyes cautiously, blinking in surprise upon realizing that you were indeed alive, with all body parts still intact. That’s when you realize that in your fit of panic, you had jumped straight at the tall stranger from earlier. 

And you also realize that he currently had you in his (very muscular) arms as he strode forward, seemingly unaffected by the theatrics of the haunted house. 

“Are you alright? You seemed quite panicked back there.” 

Flustered, you frantically motioned for him to put you down, as you spluttered, “Yes, haha! Absolutely, one hundred percent, totally not scared shitless.” Well, that didn’t come out as confidently as you had envisioned in your head. Still wobbly on your feet, you struggle to continue down the dim path, mind on high-alert for any more potential scares. Upon hearing your muffled yelps at every little creak, he moves closer before offering you his arm. Raising your brows at that, you stubbornly keep your hands to yourself.

Sighing, he said simply, “Just grab on to it.” Accepting defeat, you hesitantly hold on to his arm as he guides you along. Curious, you ask, “Weren’t you with that redhead dude? Where is he now?” 

“He didn’t make it.”

Now rationally, you knew that these were all staged frights and it was all just a fun attraction. But, well, you weren’t exactly in the most logical state of mind at the moment. With eyes the size of flying saucers, you whip around towards him, ready to demand further explanation before you notice his dry chuckle.

Oh. A joke. So he did have a sense of humor.

“Tendou told me to go ahead because he wanted to check out one of the previous rooms again. It took me a few minutes to realize that he still hadn’t returned back, so I assumed he had wandered through a different path and would meet me later at the exit point. Do you know where your friend is?” 

Too embarrassed to admit that you hadn’t noticed that your friend was missing because you were preoccupied with the unnervingly realistic actors, you simply shrug and tell him that something similar had happened in your case as well. As you keep walking, you realize, relieved, that you two had reached the exit point, and you find yourself finally relaxing. That is, until you see your friend and the aforementioned redhead, Tendou, both donning mischievous grins.

“You two sure look cozy.”

You feel the blood rushing straight to your cheeks as you realize that you still had the man’s arm in a tight grip. Even more embarrassing, however, was how you had practically nestled yourself against his broad chest, likely as a result of you subconsciously staying close to him in case of any more jumpscares. And, well, he was also really warm. Stammering an apology, you pull away from him before it finally hits you. 

“Wait, you two planned this? You left us alone on purpose, didn’t you?!”

Snickering, the two finally admit to how they noticed you two staring at each other while waiting in line, and decided to join forces to push you together. While you were still a little mad at your friend for letting you embarrass yourself by leaving you alone like that, you thank her silently for giving you the chance to interact with the handsome man. Whose name you still didn’t know...

“It’s Ushijima,” he tells you. So now he was telepathic. Fucking amazing. 

“God, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you earlier, I’m (Y/N). And I’m really sorry about being really embarrassing in there, and also for jumping on you and... Oh, I’m rambling, aren’t I? Anyway, would you maybe be interested in watching a movie with me sometime?” you splutter out, face still as crimson as Tendou’s hair. 

Before you could humiliate yourself with any more word vomit, he quickly answers.

“I would like that. Perhaps, this time we’ll make sure it’s not a horror movie?” he teases lightly, with a ghost of a smile on his otherwise stoic face.

“I’ll have you know that I can handle horror just fine, thank you very much!” you shoot back indignantly, knowing that you’d eat your words when it was time to actually sit through all the jumpscares. Oh, well, thinking ahead never quite was your strong suit anyway.

“If that means you’ll be clinging on to my arm the entire time, then I have no issues.”


End file.
